Japanese Patent Publication No. 2015-184841 (published 22 Oct. 2015) discloses a gesture input device that detects a specific part of a user's body (e.g., the user's finger) and performs an operation on a vehicle instrument on the basis of the movement of said specific part. The movement of the above mentioned specific part can be detected, for instance, via a near-infrared sensor that produces a three-dimensional image. The near-infrared sensor has a predetermined region that is the detection area and detects the movement of the finger when the user's finger enters the detection area.
However, the user may unable to provide suitable input to the gesture input device disclosed in JP 2015-184841 A since the user is unable to recognize the detection area of the gesture input device.
Embodiments of the present invention implement a gesture input device that allows the user to recognize the area accepting an input action.